


First Contact With Plan A

by Wayward_Dunja



Category: Supernatural Multiverse - Fandom, Supernatural RP - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Dangerous, F/M, Family, Fear of Death, Flirting, Guns, Memories, Multiverse, No Backup, Plan A, Plan B, Seeing True Forms, Swearing, Whiskey - Freeform, Wrong Enemy, light fluff, working a case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dunja/pseuds/Wayward_Dunja
Summary: Robyn is driving home from a case, when she gets a call from her hunting partner Ellie that there's a werewolf on the loose. When she wants to take care of this case alone, she becomes a target herself and meets two other hunters, who she actually isn't supposed to meet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Robyn Lee, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Robyn Lee & Ellie Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You're not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a small part of something bigger, which still needs to be figured out completely ;-) There will be questions and that's okay^^  
> Thanks for reading it :-*

It was late, the night was dark and „Thunderstruck“ blaring at high volume, while Robyn sang along at the top of her lungs. She was driving home from a case. She got a call from the police department in Colorado and they had told her that they might have a lead on her case. Yes, Robyn herself was a case. 

A few years ago, she woke up in a hospital, barely alive and without any memory of her family, her life or even her name. They told her that a man in a trenchcoat brought her in after she had been attacked by a bear. Robyn has been searching for her past and this stranger, who definitely saved her life, ever since. She still followed every single lead, no matter how small.

Suddenly her phone rang and she turned the volume of the radio down to answer the call. It was Ellie, her partner in crime, best friend and hunting partner.  
„Yeah? Hey Ellie.......nope.....no, wrong family. I know. Yeah, would have been awesome. Well, at least they still keep searching for my family. No, I'm fine, don't worry. Yes, just a few more hours and I'll be back.“  
Robyn could hear that Ellie was worried and tried to calm her down.  
„Nothing a few beers and some Whiskey can't fix, promised...... Hm? What did you say? A case? That's almost around the corner. I can drive by and take a look at it. A werewolf, huh? Sure, I can handle a little werewolf, no problem. Yes, I'll call, if I need backup. Okay, send me the details and I'll try to find a motel. See you soon Ellie and cuddle Sandy for me.“

A werewolf case, exactly what she needed right now to blow off some steam. This day had been more frustrating than expected and deep down inside, Robyn was raging. Yes, she had a new life, a really strange and dangerous new life, but she didn't feel like moving on, when there were still so many questions about her old life. Didn't anybody miss her? Why couldn't she remember a thing? Sometimes she was even wondering, if it had been a bear attack. She was still suffering from the scars, which covered her whole back and parts of her legs. It looked as if something big had tried to drag her away. And who was this guy with the trenchcoat? Why didn't he show up again?  
Yes, a werewolf case was exactly what she needed right now!

The hotel billboard had promised comfort and breakfast for only 20 bucks per night, but in the end, it looked like all cheap hotels, filthy and disgusting.  
Robyn grabbed her backpack from the trunk and checked it for some fresh clothes. She always packed more than she really needed, just in case. She even found another business suit, perfect to pay the morgue a visit in the morning, if that was necessary. But she wasn't ready for bed yet, her thoughts didn't want to shut up. So she decided to have a beer at the diner across the street.  
When she moved past the parking lots, she suddenly stopped in surprise.  
What the hell?, she thought.  
There it was again! This beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala. Not the first time she noticed this special car and Robyn started wondering, if it was following them around.  
It was definitely better to keep an eye out!

When she entered the diner, an unpleasant haze hit her. It was a mixture of cigarette smoke,beer and old frying oil, paired with the sweat of some really dangerous looking folks. Robyn swallowed hard. She'd need more than one beer to cope with this!  
She quickly let her eyes wander and found a small unoccupied table in the back corner of the room, right next to two less dangerous looking guys.  
Robyn sat down and gave the waitress a sign that she wanted to order something. 

„Hi. What's it gonna be, sweetie?“, the waitress asked, chewing her gum with her mouth open.

Robyn shuddered. This woman looked as if she had stopped somewhere in the seventies and the furrows in her face spoke volumes.

„Whiskey, beer and a burger please.“

„Darling! Are you even old enough for all that booze? I need to see an ID.“

Robyn grumbled as she had to dig her ID card out of her pocket, but the waitress's astonished face when she looked at Robyn's date of birth was worth it. Robyn couldn't help but grin triumphantly.

„I'm sorry dear. Whiskey, beer and burger, got it.“

„Thank you.“

The waitress left, still confused and Robyn exhaled with relief because to be honest, she had no idea how old she actually was. Back at the hospital they had done a few tests to determine an approximate age, so Robyn could apply for a new ID. She was 26 something back then and that was 9 years ago.  
One of the guys at the table next to her chuckled.

„Fake ID, huh?“

Robyn turned around and looked into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They were radient, full of life, charme and a deep sadness and Robyn was so overwhelmed that she almost lost it for a moment.

„Excuse me?“, she finally managed to say.

„Your ID, it's a fake one, right?“, the guy repeated and gave her the biggest and most charming smile ever. 

„Ahm....oh, you mean.....no, no that's not it. It's a real one.“ She started sweating.

„Well, if you say so, darling.“, he winked at her and then turned around to talk to the other guy again who was rolling his eyes on this whole scene, while searching for something on his laptop.

Robyn was pretty confused and shook her head, wondering what just happened. She was glad when the waitress finally came back with her order and Robyn was surprised by the look of the food cause she had expected something less delicious.

„Anything else I can do for you, dear?“, the waitress asked.

„Another Whiskey please.“

„But you just got o.....“

Robyn emptied the Whiskey as if her life depended on it. 

„Geez, you should take it slow, sweetie!“

„Just.....keep 'em coming, okay?“, she smiled at the waitress who left without any comment.

Robyn hungrily grabbed the burger, took a big bite and enjoyed the slight dizziness and the warmth coming from the booze. She just now realized how tired she was and how heavy her body felt. Maybe it was better to check out this werewolf case the next day when she's had a few hours of sleep and rest. 

Her phone vibrated, the promised case details from Ellie. Robyn scrolled through the list of sightings, documents and police files and almost choked on her beer.  
Two of the victims were last seen at the exact same diner where Robyn was now.  
„Damn it!“ She threw her phone on the table and exhaled sharply, then rubbed over her face, trying to shoo the heaviness away.  
Looked like she had to work overtime. Shit!

She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't drink another Whiskey cause she needed all her senses at high alert, now!

„Having a bad day?“

Robyn rubbed her temples. „Don't ask, it's more than bad.“

Suddenly the guy with these amazing green eyes sat down across from her and smiled. Robyn was confused again and looked at him suspiciously at first. What the hell did he want? He clearly wasn't the werewolf, but he seemed to be curious to meet her. Was he planning to.....no no no! She didn't have time for an adventurous night of THIS kind! Although she believed it would be worth it cause this guy was really good looking.

„Hey Dean! Don't stay up too long, we got work to do tomorrow!“, the other guy said, while he grabbed all his stuff and was about to leave.

„Shut up, Sammy! I just wanna have a drink with this lovely lady here.“ He winked at her again.

„Well, it's gonna be your hangover, not mine.“ 

„Bitch!“

„Jerk!“

The Sammy guy left and Robyn was sort of relieved cause this whole situation had been very weird.

„Sorry, that was my little brother Sam. He can be very annoying sometimes.“ 

„Your LITTLE brother?..... Okay.“ She couldn't wipe off a grin, because the so called little brother was half a giant in her eyes.  
The guy opposite her laughed and Robyn was wondering, if he could be even more charming. 

„Okay, new start. Hi, I'm Dean.“

„Robyn.“

„Hi Robyn. Can I get you anything? Another Whiskey maybe?“

„Ahm.....I think I should stick to coffee for now, thanks.“

He looked surprised and then a little more serious than before. When Robyn noticed, she soon added: „Oh, I'm sorry Dean. I just got a message that I have to stay on duty for a little longer today.“

„Are you a cop?“, he asked.

„What? No, I'm not a cop. Let's just say, I gotta take care of some business here and shouldn't drink that much.“  
„Mhm, too bad. Could have been a really nice evening. But I get ya. Sam and I have got some family business going on here, too. Wouldn't it be awesome, if it was the same business, I mean yours and ours?“

Robyn narrowed her eyes a little cause Dean obviously wanted to find out, what she was doing here and all that flirting was just an excuse to get her talking. Maybe Sam and he were hunters, too. Wait! Did he think she was the werewolf? That would be a huge problem! She needed to distract him from this thought.

„You know what? Screw it! Let's order another drink. My business won't run away.“, she replied lightheartedly.

„Mine neither. Good idea, darling.“, Dean said with a strange undertone, which gave Robyn chills, but not the good kind. She had to choose her next steps wisely.

While they ordered another drink, she was clearly feeling more and more uncomfortable. It was the first time someone thought she was the enemy and Dean seemed pretty sure to have caught the right one. There was actually nothing she could do that wouldn't look suspicious right now. Maybe she should try to drink him under the table? Nah, she would lose this one, definitely.  
And as if things couldn't get worse, she saw the werewolf entering the diner. This was the most fucked up timing ever!

„You okay, darling? You look a little pale around your nose.“

Robyn swallowed, then looked at Dean. 

„I'm fine, just....a little tired. It was a long day. Maybe.....I should go to....“

„You're not going anywhere!“ He nodded down and as Robyn followed his hint and looked under the table, she almost had a heart attack.  
He was pointing a gun at her.


	2. Proof Me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has secretly pointed his gun at Robyn because he thinks she is the werewolf he is looking for. Now she must convince him of the opposite before he kills her. But in the meantime the real werewolf can escape with his next victim and the night becomes a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience :-) I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the 2nd chapter and I can't say, how long I'll need for chapter 3. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story and have fun ;-)

She was white as a sheet, when her eyes met Dean's again, who suddenly didn't look so adorable anymore. His eyes were screaming „victory“ and the smile on his face was kind of arrogant and provoking. With his free hand he grabbed his beer and took a small sip. Robyn took a deep breath to calm herself down.

„What the hell, Dean!“, she finally hissed through gritted teeth.

„Sorry darling, but I can't allow you to walk around freely and kill more innocent people!“

„Are you nuts? I am not the enemy here!“

„Then why are you shaking and looking like I caught you doing something horrible?“

„You're pointing a fucking gun at me! Who wouldn't be scared in such a dangerous situation?“, she snapped, but Dean didn't care.

„I'm not a werewolf! I'm a.....“

„Did I say anything about werewolves?“, he asked.

Robyn stopped breathing for a second, when she realized that she just made a big mistake.

Dean leaned slightly over the table towards her and said softly: „Guess it wasn't the best idea to start your explanation with „I'm not a werewolf“. Your next try should be really good, if you want to convince me not to shoot ya. I've been watching you, since you arrived and you've been acting very strange, my presence made you feel uncomfortable and you've been looking a little bit too often at all the guests here. So proof me wrong or you'll be dead by midnight!“

Robyn could tell that he was damn serious. It was almost impossible at this point to convince him otherwise. What was she supposed to say? >>Hey the werewolf you're looking for is right over there and he will be leaving with his next victim soon<<, which was the truth? That bastard was just about to leave with a young woman and Robyn was stuck in this stupid conversation and accused to be a monster. Suddenly she had an idea how to proof her innocence.

„Okay Dean, listen!“, she started. „I'm a hunter like you. I was just on my way home, when my hunting partner called and said that there was a werewolf on the loose. I promised her to take care of it. Here, you can check my phone. You'll find a lot of documents and police files on this case. And you can ask the manager of the hotel. I arrived here two hours ago, so it's impossible for me to have killed all these people, just do the math!“

He examined her for a moment, searching for the truth in her eyes. Then Robyn heard a faint click and knew that he had secured his gun. She allowed herself to relax for a second, then gave him her phone and hoped fervently that he wouldn't change his mind again.

Dean took the phone and checked for the police files, not saying a single word and keeping his pokerface. The silence between them was maddening! Then he picked his own phone out of his pocket and seemed to text someone.

In the meantime Robyn dared to glance around him to check on the werewolf and was immediately struck down by the realization that he had already left the diner, WITH the young woman.

„Shit!“ She desperately ran a hand through her short red hair and felt the instant urge to jump up and follow the beast, before it was too late.

„Got a problem?“, Dean asked, not looking up from his phone.

At this point, Robyn's nervousness was suddenly gone and fury was building up inside her. This had been such a shit day and now this stupid hunter was keeping her from doing her job. She had enough!

„Yes! You are my problem!“, she blurted out.

„What?“

Robyn reached over the table, grabbed him by the collar and came so close that their nose tips almost touched.

„Listen closely, Dean! You're wasting precious time here, while this bloody bastard has already left with his next victim! And don't ask me, why or how I know this! I'll answer your questions later,but for now, you just gotta trust me! We need to save this woman! So help me now or get out of my way! Your choice!“, she hissed.

The world around them stood still for three seconds. Even the other guests had stopped their conversations and curiously watched them.   
When Robyn realized that she accidentally had caught everyone's attention, she let go of Dean's collar and sat back down again, clearing her throat.

„So, what do you say? Are you with me or are you against me?“

Dean seemed a little surprised by her sudden outbreak of courage and hesitated for a few seconds. But then the look on his face changed again and Robyn felt relieved, even before he answered.

„You're a tough young lady. All right, we're gonna help you.“, he said and gave a half smile.

„Finally! Wait, who's „we“ ?“

„I'm not going without my brother!“

Robyn sighed in frustration.

„You still don't trust me, right?“

„I said we would help you, I didn't say I trust you.“ 

„Fine! You know what, I don't care! Just get going! So, where's your brother? Didn't he want to go to bed?“

„He's waiting outside.“, Dean grinned.

She was speechless! Dean and his giant brother had really been prepared for the worst. Sam had left under the pretense of being tired, just to wait outside in case Dean would have been right with his assumption and Robyn had tried to kill him or to escape.

„Unbelievable!“ she grumbled.

„Well darling, you can't be too careful, can you?“

She rolled her eyes and stood up. They had already wasted enough time.

„Come on, we must find this werewolf before it's too late!“

Dean wasn't lying, Sam was really waiting outside of the diner and he looked more than confused, when Dean told him that mistakes were made and Robyn was one of the good guys. The brothers exchanged a fast look and they silently agreed to still keep an eye out and be careful.

„Guys! I'm standing right in front of you, so stop it!“, Robyn complained.

„What do you mean?“, Sam asked innocently and Robyn could have sworn that he was making puppy eyes.

„Orrr, forget it....“

„Okay, you said you „saw“ the werewolf in the diner. Where did he go?“, Dean wanted to know.

„I would know, if you hadn't dawdled around! He can be anywhere by now!.....Wait, Sam you've been waiting here for some time. Did you see a tall man, short brown hair, wearing a leather jacket? He left....I don't know... fifteen minutes ago with a young blonde woman.“

„Yeah, I saw them. They went down the street and then disappeared giggling somewhere in that grove back there.“

„Damn it! I hope we aren't too late! Come on guys, hurry!“, she said and started running, hoping the others would follow and not take this as an attempt to escape.

„If this is a trap, you're dead!“, Dean made clear.

„Shut up!“, she angrily yelled over her shoulder and kept running, until she came to the little grove. It was dark and also hazy. She switched on the flashlight on her phone and kept going. 

This grove was bigger than she had expected and a bad feeling was crawling up her spine. Her hand searched in vain for the grip of her gun, which was usually attached to her hip. Robyn was horrified to discover that she had left it in her hotel room, after she had changed clothes. Sure, why not? Who could have guessed that this night would turn out like some badly produced horror movie? But was this really an excuse? No! A good hunter would never go out without a gun! She had failed! Failed the young woman, failed her hunting partner! What was she supposed to do, if she caught the werewolf? Behead him? With what? She could only pray that the other two hunters were right behind her, although she couldn't hear a single sound of movement in the bushes. 

Suddenly her foot bumped against something soft, she almost stumbled, and the smell of fresh blood inevitably rose into her nose.  
She slowly looked down, still hoping it was just some kind of dead animal and froze at the sight that appeared at her feet.  
Blonde hair drained in blood, her chest ripped wide open, the heart was missing and her lifeless eyes stared in fear and horror into the darkness.   
And there was more! The werewolf had also slit her throat and as it looked, the victim was missing an arm, too. It was clearly visible that it had been torn off with a great amount of force.   
Robyn felt her stomach turn immediately and soon she felt nauseous.

„Here you are! Damn, you're fast!“, Dean gasped as he broke through the undergrowth first and reached her, closely followed by Sam. Robyn had been so shocked at the sight of the corpse that she hadn't heard the two of them at all and jumped, terribly frightened.

„JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!“; she screamed und almost punched Dean, who stood very close to her, trying to breathe again.

„Easy tiger!“, he managed to say and tried to smile.

„Wow, I didn't expect you to be so easily frightened. Nice reflexes by the way.“, Sam grinned. 

„Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I'm not scared, okay?“ Robyn was still trembling and felt even more nauseous now, but she tried to swallow all of this down and focused.

„We're too late. She.....she's dead.“, Robyn pointed her flashlight in the direction of the corpse.

The two hunters took a closer look at the woman, while Robyn kept standing behind them. The smell of blood and flesh almost made her throw up.

„That's a real massacre here!“, Sam remarked.

„So what now? It's not enough that they eat their hearts, they now have to mutilate and torture their victims as well?“, Dean angrily yelled.

„Dean! Calm down! Yelling at a dead corpse doesn't help anyone right now. We should go back to the hotel and call the cops. Whoever did this, we're gonna find him. That's our job.“

„This werewolf is a dead man!“

„Dean!“

„Yeah, you're right Sam. Let's go back and make a plan. You coming darling?“, he asked and turned around to Robyn, who had been quiet for some time.

„Hm? Yes, back to the hotel, right.“

„Hey, you okay?“

„I'm fine Dean.“

Deeply lost in her own thoughts, she walked back to the hotel, next to Sam and Dean, not saying a single word and not even noticing that the two hunters had their hotel room right next to Robyn's.  
When they arrived, she mumbled something that sounded like „Goodnight“ and then slipped into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.  
Only when she stood in the middle of the room did she realize that she was no longer in the grove next to the dead body and that she was all alone. She felt somehow relieved, but now she could no longer hold back the nausea that she had successfully suppressed until now. Robyn ran into the bathroom, got down on her knees in front of the toilet bowl and let it all out. 

After a few minutes her stomach was finally completely empty and the nausea fortunately disappeared. Nevertheless, she remained sitting on the floor for a short time and leaned against the cool wall. 

Gradually it dawned on her what had actually just happened. She had failed miserably!  
She had been there, in the right place at the right time, she could have saved the woman!  
She should have just beaten Dean up and chased after the werewolf, maybe everything would have been different then. But she hadn't done it and now another innocent person was dead.  
It was clearly her fault and she hated herself for it! 

Deeply frustrated, she stood up from the floor and washed her face with ice-cold water. When she looked into the mirror afterwards, she could hardly bear the sight of herself. She was furious! At herself and at Sam and Dean! And this anger gathered in her right fist and discharged itself with an unstoppable blow on the mirror.  
The mirror glass shattered into a thousand pieces and cut her knuckles in the process.

„FUCK!“, she yelled, breathing heavily.

She stared angrily at her bleeding knuckles and finally held them under running water to wash away any glass fragments. At least the stabbing pain brought her back from her dark world of thoughts and made her hear the knocking on her hotel door.  
She breathed out annoyed and wrapped a towel around her injured hand before dragging herself to the door. 

Whoever it was, she hoped it was important or she couldn't guarantee anything. She would definitely remove this day from the calendar!

Robyn was quite astonished when she opened the door and Dean stood in front of her, waving a bottle of whiskey as a greeting.  
But she had quickly regained her composure and hissed at him unkindly.

„What do you want?“

He seemed to intentionally ignore her unfriendly tone and smiled at her instead. 

„The walls are very thin here, you know? I thought maybe you could use another drink after tonight.“

When she realized that both hunters had heard her vomit and how she destroyed the mirror, she was embarrassed. Robyn turned slightly red and avoided Dean's gaze.

„It's okay, darling. It's happened to all of us before. So...are you gonna let me in?“, he winked.

Robyn sighed. She was still angry with Dean, but somehow his irresistible charm made it possible for her to let him into her hotel room, even though all she really wanted to do was go to bed and forget this evening.

„All right, get in here before I change my mind.“, she grumbled.

„Thanks darling.“

„Why?“, she asked, while she closed the door behind him.

„What?“

„Why are you here? What's with the whiskey? Is this some kind of apology?“

„One could say so, yes.“, he chuckled and sat down on her bed, pulling two glasses out of his pockets.

„I bet that's not all. What are you really doing here?“

„I was worried.“

„Worried? About me? Yes, of course. First you want to shoot me because you think I'm the werewolf and then you're worried? Unbelievable!“, she snapped and rolled her eyes.

„Look, I'm sorry, okay? All signs pointed to the fact that you had something to hide. I had no idea there was another hunter on the case!“

„You scared the shit out of me!“

„Hey! I said I'm sorry! What else do you wanna hear?“

„And if it wasn't for you, I would have killed that werewolf long ago. He was right under my nose and through you he could escape! I COULD HAVE SAVED THAT WOMAN!“

She stood there, her hands clenched in fists and her whole body trembled with rage and excitement. At the same time her eyes filled with tears, which she tried to blink away. But one could escape and made its way down her cheek.  
When Dean realized that it was actually about much more than just him, he got up from the bed, went over to her and after a short hesitation took her in his arms.

At first Robyn wanted to resist the hug, wanted to push him away, but then she felt his warmth and genuine compassion and surrendered. Any tension disappeared from her body and she just let herself hang, leaned her head against his chest, buried her face in his flannel shirt and tried to sob as little as possible.

He pressed her gently to himself, held her tight and waited patiently until she was no longer trembling. For Robyn, it felt like they would spend half an eternity like that and she wondered when was the last time someone had held her in their arms.

„You know you can't save them all, right?“, he asked in an attempt to comfort her.

„She was the first one I couldn't save....“, sniffed Robyn and finally released herself from his embrace. Her eyes were red and she quickly wiped one last tear from her cheek before Dean could see it.

„Are you serious? How long have you been hunting?“, he asked in surprise.

Robyn thought for a moment. „I think for about 9 years now.“

„And you have never been unable to save anyone?“

„Well, not the victims through whom we became aware of the cases, but all the others we could always save until now.“ Her expression darkened.  
„This shouldn't have happened and is unforgivable!“

Dean examined her briefly with a mixture of amazement and seriousness. Then he went back over to the bed and poured them both a glass of the whiskey.

„If you allow these thoughts, they will eventually eat you up. People die, okay? We can only try our best, but like I said, you can't save them all. It will happen again. Maybe it's bad timing, maybe your opponent does something unpredictable. Every situation is different, every enemy is different, you will always have to adapt and sometimes you can give it all you've got and still not manage to keep the loss small.“

„Wow, that..... is very encouraging.“

„It's the truth, believe me. I've been hunting all my life and it taught me few lessons.“  
He handed her one of the glasses and smiled warmly. 

And there it was again, this deep sadness in those beautiful green eyes, which she had noticed before and she wondered what kind of fate Dean had already endured.

„I believe you.“, she smiled back and raised her glass. „To better days!“

„To better days, darling!“

Robyn emptied her glass in one go and, out of habit, wanted to put it back on the bed with her right hand. It almost fell to the floor because she still had the towel wrapped around her hand.

„Damn it!“, she hissed.

"Oh, what happened there?", Dean wanted to know when he noticed that she was obviously injured.

„Nothing.“

„Uh huh, sure.“

„Really, it's nothing. Just a scratch, nothing to worry abo.....aaaaaarghh! DEAN!“

He had reached for her hand and held it tightly, then slowly removed the towel. The cuts were deep and still bleeding.

„Bathroom mirror?“

„Bathroom mirror.“, Robyn sighed.

„Sit down, I'll take care of it. Do you have any bandages or a first aid kit somewhere so I can patch you up?“

„You won't accept a no, right?“

„You've got that right. Now where is it?“

„It's in the side pocket of my backpack.“

Dean had quickly found the first aid kit and spread everything out on the sheet. He then sat down next to Robyn and examined the wound.

„Have you disinfected it yet?“

„I was just about to wash out the wound when you knocked, so no.“

Without further questions he took his glass and tipped the rest of his whiskey over the cuts. Robyn winced and groand in pain. She gave him an angry look, but he ignored it.

„That'll do for now, but you should see a doctor, when you're back home. All right, the cuts are very deep, but difficult to sew. I'll make a pressure bandage and you keep your hand still for now, okay?“

„Yes Sir!“

„Hey, I mean it! No werewolf hunting for you tomorrow! Sam and I are gonna take care of it.“, he admonished her.

„Since you know what this guy looks like, I'm sure this will be easy for you.“, Robyn replied gleefully. 

„You could describe him to me.“

„I'm afraid the whiskey clouds my memory.“

Dean made a grimace because he sensed what this conversation would lead to.

„You're not coming with us!“

„This is my fucking case! And I won't allow this bloody bastard to kill another innocent person!“

For a moment they remained silent, both knowing that the other was too stubborn to give in, and Dean concentrated on dressing the wound instead. Robyn watched with fascination as he quickly and precisely bandaged her hand and she was impressed by how gently and carefully he did it.   
She also realized that she really couldn't use her hand anymore because the bandage was so tight that it was impossible to even move her fingers. Moreover, the werewolf would probably smell the blood, so a surprise attack was no longer an option to choose.

„There, good as new.“, said Dean and carefully reviewed his work once again from all sides.

„Thank you.“, Robyn replied somewhat sheepishly. „I owe you one.“

„You still owe me an explanation, remember?“

„I do?“

„You wanted to explain to me how you found the werewolf so quickly. So go ahead, I'm curious.“

Dean poured them both another glass of whiskey and waited for Robyn's answer. She remembered again and became a little white around the nose.   
Should she really tell him everything? Could she trust him? Or would he perhaps think she was a monster afterwards?

„I don't know where to start...“, she finally said, nibbling at her bandage.

„Just go ahead, darling.“

„Okay.....“, she still hesitated, then she took a deep breath. „Well....9 years ago I had a serious accident, allegedly I was attacked by a bear. A stranger found me and took me to the hospital. However, I do not remember any of this. I suffer from amnesia since that attack, I can't even remember my real name or if I have family. I'm still trying to find out something about my past, but it's difficult.“

She briefly sipped on her whiskey to calm her nerves. She still found it hard to talk about this topic.

„After the accident I finally noticed that something had changed. I.....I could suddenly see the true forms of all those who otherwise mingle well camouflaged among us normal people.“

Dean's eyes widened and he almost choked on the whiskey.

„You what? Seriously?“

„Yes, I can see true forms as clearly as I see you right now.“

Robyn eagerly awaited Dean's next reaction, emptying her glass. Usually people had never reacted very well to this confession, at least not the few to whom she had told it.   
But she was not the only one with this ability. Ellie could also see true forms, but she had to use a dangerous spell to do so and almost died.   
Robyn decided not to tell Dean too much because she still couldn't get a good look at him.

„This is unusual, but it explains a lot.", Dean finally said after a few minutes, very astonished.

„And is that good or bad?", Robyn wanted to know.

„It is impressive and quite awesome! Man, that makes hunting so much easier!“

„It also gives you a lot of nightmares.“

Dean paused briefly when he saw the very serious expression on Robyn's face. He didn't seem to have thought about the nightmares.

„There is a lot on your shoulders. It must have been a shock for you.“

Robyn chuckled.

„You know what is really shocking? The number of monsters that walk among us every day and no one notices. And all those ghosts, creepy! But the worst of all are the demons, believe me! You don't wanna see them in their true form!“

„Yeah, demons, those little bitches!“

Both let go a little laugh and then looked embarrassed at their hands, not really knowing how to deal with this situation. Finally Dean got up from bed and cleared his throat.

„It's getting late, we should all try to get some sleep. And about the werewolf, we'll talk more at breakfast tomorrow, okay?“

„So you want me to go hunting with you?“

„I think we could use your help and skills, but we need to make a plan.“, Dean winked. „Do you get along here or do you want me to stay?“

„I'm fine.Thanks for patching me up.“, Robyn half smiled. 

„Okay darling. Try to get some rest then.“

He was almost out the door when he turned around again. Dean seemed to have a hard time with what he said next.

„Hey uh....I'm sorry about what happened at the diner. I shouldn't have....“

„Dean! It's okay. I would probably have reacted the same way.“

He smiled warmly and relieved.

„All right, night Robyn.“

„Good night Dean.“

When peace was finally restored, Robyn had a shower, of course in such a way that Dean's bandage was not damaged. When she came out of the bathroom dressed in a black tank top and sweatpants and rubbed her short red hair dry, she noticed that Dean had left the whiskey bottle with her. For a moment she thought about bringing him the bottle, but then decided against it. It was already very late and she didn't want to disturb him and his brother anymore.   
Besides, Robyn wanted only one thing, to go to bed. She got along quite well with only 4 hours of sleep, but she desperately needed it after that day.

Just as she was about to slip under the blanket, there was another knock on her door. Robyn quietly muttered a few curses to herself and wondered who would be knocking now. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Then she thought it might be Dean for whatever reason and got up again to open the door.

„You coming for ya whiskey, De.....?“ She froze. 

It was the werewolf who stood there, right in front of her in the pale moonlight, an evil grin on his face and some reinforcement behind him.

Robyn wanted to scream for help, but it was too late! Before she could even catch her breath, the werewolf landed a blow right in her face and Robyn was torn from her feet by the force of his punch. 

She still felt how she hit the ground, then everything around her turned black.


End file.
